The Letter
by Freaky Person O.o
Summary: A random set of letters writen by the Winx Club peoplez. 2 out of 3 are serious and mildy romantic. the other... well... Read and find out...
1. Bloom's Letter

**The Letter**

This is a letter that Bloom writes to Brandon after the Royal Heartbreak episode. If anyone would like to make a story continuing of this please E-Mail me first and if I agree please copy and paste my consent on your story. Thank you.

_**THIS IS ONE OF MY FIRST KINDA FLUFFY STORY SO PLEASE DON'T CRITISIZE IT!**_

* * *

_Dear Brandon/Prince Sky_

_I'm Writing to say how sorry I am about everything that happened to day. It was my entire fault and I wont blame you if you hate me for it. Please don't hold this against anyone else because I'm the only one to blame. I didn't know that girl was your fiancé, and because of what has recently happened to Riven and her attitude towards me I guess I over reacted and thought that she was Icy. _

_I can't say how sorry I am for all that has happened, but don't worry because it won't happen again. We all just pretty much got expelled, and Ms. Feragonda went to talk with some council to see if we're going to be allowed to come back next year. I hope you don't hate me for what I've done, but if you do then I understand completely. I should have never done that. That was the stupidest thing I have even done, and, once again, I have to say I'm sorry._

_I hope we'll see each other again one day, and when that day comes I hope you won't hate me. I better go. Everyone is really mad at us and I don't want to give them another reason to hate us. Goodbye Brandon... or Prince Sky. I'll miss you._

_Love, Bloom_

_P.S: Please tell your squire that Stella is really mad at him._

* * *

I don't know what Bloom calls him after that episode because Stella is always speaking to him for her. So I just used my imagination and ignored the fact as much as possible. :D Aren't I great? :D

_Freaky Person O.o_

_P.S: Where Insanity Meets Me!_


	2. Mirta's Letter NOT ROMANCE!

**Mirta's Letter**

**Well... It's not really a letter...**

**Just read the damn thing!**

As I told you in the previous chapter, I CANNOT write romance. Mostly because I have never experienced it... Any one says "How pathetic" and you burn!

On with the chapter. Still don't get why everyone completely forgot about Mirta. And 'Baby' is a stupid name to be calling Brandon... or prince Sky... OH WHO EVER HE IS!!!

* * *

Dear... hey wait a sec! I'm not writing to anyone! 

Whatever.

Dear... Whoever,

I'm pissed. The end. Just kidding! Don't start throwing fruit at me! Or pumpkins! Damnit! Why'd they have to change me to a pumpkin!?! I don't even like pumpkins!! It was just the only shirt I have!!! Why not something that could talk or at least make a sound!!! I can't even move!!! I'm so lucky that pumpkins don't need to go to the bathroom or the girls would kick me out of the room and actually put me in that pumpkin patch.

I'm still trying to figure out why I have no expression. How come I always look like I'm completely depressed? I'm mad!!! Not depressed!! M.A.D!!! No, I don't mean mad as in crazy!!! (Sigh) I'd probably have a bad hair day if pumpkins had hair... I don't know where that random train of thought came from.

Well... I'm running out of things to write. Other then that this is making a very big plot hole seeing as there's no good explanation as to why I can write while I'm still a pumpkin. The author must have lost it writing a letter, or what ever this is, by a pumpkin. When I get back to normal – Or at least be mentioned damnit!!!- I will so get back at those witches!! Um... The other witches.

Well, I guess all good, and bad, things must come to an end. And this letter to no one from no one definitely qualifies as bad. I'll see you as soon as I'm mentioned in the story line again... which better be soon or I'm going to sue!!!

* * *

Well. Here's something totally pointless I wrote in less then ten minutes to pass time. Mostly because the search engine sucks. Mirta's personality has gone so OOC that if I didn't mention her name you would have probably thought an actual pumpkin was talking. If you did, then I laugh at you. Because my life sucks right now and I have nothing better to do. C Ya next chapter. If the booing, the fruits, and the vegetables don't get me first...

P.S: There are no plot holes... They're only in your head...

_Freaky Person O.o_

_Where Insanity Meets Me!!!_

_P.S: Screw the 'P.S'_


	3. HI!

**HI!**

If someone actually read what it said on my page thingy, they would know that this is probably never going to get updated. I just wanted to write this to answer syahirah. I know you said you can't write, but this isn't exactly my first story. Neither is it the newest one. So it's not that good, but it's not that bad.

Everyone has to start somewhere. A good example of crap that newbies usually start with on a fic could be seen in my story 'Rose'. That story it the biggest piece of crap I have ever written.

You don't have to be a great writer right away. It takes a really long time to get any good. I was just really obsessed with writing and reading at the time… Come to think of it I still am, but you make progress as you read other people's work and see their styles and the kind of words they use.

I hope you at least try to write a fic. If you do, no matter what section it's under, I promise that I'll read it and review it. I can give you some advice if you want. Just don't give up on writing if you don't get it on the first try. Believe me when I say that it has it's rewards to write something. It's not just the reviews. I thought that my first story was the best when my friend said it was good. I look back at it and it's crap, but that's only because I learned from my mistakes and now I can consider my work pretty good. (My newest story only. Rest is okay, but the new one is my masterpiece.)

I hope that you actually read this though. I rarely get anonymous reviews anyway.

_Freaky Person O.o_

_Where Insanity Meets Me_


	4. Musa's Bit

**And Musa Adds To This…**

Listening to American Idiot by Green Day. This means this chapter wont be it's usual weird self. Kind of deep, but at this point I have no idea where I'm going with this.

I hope you fangirls and (shudder) fanboys are happy, because the only reason I'm writing this is because this appears to be my most popular story… I'd rather not know the age group of the people reading this right now…

* * *

Dear mom,

I know it's been a long time since I last wrote, but a lot of things have come up recently.

I met this cute guy, he's kind of stubborn and self-centered, but there were a couple of times that I saw that he's really a nice guy. The problem is that this witch cast a spell on him, and that's when he started being a complete ass.

What's strange is that, no matter how mean he was to me and my friends, I guess I still kind of like him. (Sigh) I wish you were here mom. It's times like this that I miss you most, but I know that wherever you are you're probably having a rocking time and I shouldn't be so selfish in wanting to drag you down here.

I love you mom, and I know that dad loves you too. I wish there was a way for me to mail this, but I know that I lost that chance a long time ago. I hope that you're not worrying about dad, or me because I know that we'll make it through anything that's thrown at us.

I guess just writing this gave me the courage to face that guy again, but it still feels like you're right here telling me what I should do. I should really thank you for all of that.

Oops. I have to go. If I'm late for class again I'll get detention.

See you later mom!

Musa

* * *

I degrade. I have no idea what that guy's name is. Whatever his name is, I hope you wont kill me for forgetting, because all interest in this show was lost one month after starting to watch it. Or less. Enjoy peoplez, because this was just written out of whims and will probably never happen again. 


End file.
